The Story of the Elemental And Eternal Warriors
by Aerodynamic157
Summary: Before the time of Firestar, before the pilgrims of the mountains came to the forest, before StarClan itself, existed two super Clans. They were the Elemental warriors and the Eternal warriors. Follow the path of both through their hard ships of distrust and death. T because I'm paranoid. -DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-
1. Prologue: The Time Before

_A/N: Hi! I'm Aerodynamic157 and this is my Warrior Cats story!_

_Before we get started, __**no flames! They are not welcome and will be ignored! **__Unless it's a nice flame, but still, I don't like flames._

_Sur le chapitre!_

There once was a time before the modern Clans (and even StarClan) existed. There were two super Clans. One was the Elemental and one was the Eternal. The Elemental Clan had eight Elements that they could wield. Light, Darkness, Fire, Ice, Water, Energy, Wind (or Air) and Stone (a name for both Nature and Earth which are two separate divisions).

The Eternal Clan was a band of cats that did not have Elements, but instead could live as long as they liked. They were an odd race, as they had odd powers, such as telling the future, reading minds and manipulating objects with their minds. They could also make special herbal brews and are foretold to conjure up objects that weren't real or converse with other animals.

These two super Clans were at peace for many moons until a foul sickness rose up, killing many on both sides. This sickness was the very same that caused a rift in the friendship between said Clans. They bickered across the barriers until a cat started it. Afore mentioned cat killed another on the opposite side, defying the rules, the tenets that were so carefully set in place. At the meeting at every full moon, from moonrise to moonset, a fight had broken out, and many cats from both sides had perished.

From then on, both sides were vigilant, until another fight happened at the border. The already tense Clans blamed each other until both Clans planned an assault on the same day. Blood was spilled until the leaders from both sides were slain.

The second in commands realized that if this went on, then there would not be any cats to carry on the legacy of both Clans. They agreed on a truce after the battle, and promised to never turn their powers against one another.

The rift was healed overtime, but both Clans saw that their easy life in peace would be hard to achieve again. Other things, dangerous things that the cats dare not investigate, festered deep in the forest.

_To be continued…_

_A/N: I know it's short, but it's a prologue, right? Right! Chapters **will** be longer in the future!  
_

_Translations:_

_Sur le chapitre ~ On with the chapter!_


	2. Chapter One: Meet The Elementals

_**A/N: **__Hello everybody! I am Aerodynamic157 here with another chapter for E&amp;E! I will be doing LotN later, but I'm packing 'cause I'm moving again. *Le sigh*Oh well! Last time we left off was when we were introduced to the Elemental and Eternal warriors. Now, don't get them mixed up as this wil be important later in the story. Like, when we get to the REAL warriors fron the books, warriors. Anyways, __al capitolo! (cookies if you get the language!)_

_*spreads hands and claps* I wish I could be the owner of the warrior books! *spell doesn't work* aww… it didn't work! _

_**-S-**_

A white and black tabby woke up to a commotion and padded out of the dark stone den that sheltered the Darkness Elementals.

"Shining!" Shining looked up at the cat who was calling her name. A fire-engine red cat with tan paws and tail tip ran over, sending little sparks flying in her wake. This cat's name was Ice Blue, which was ironic, because her Element was Fire.

"Morning Blaze had her kits! She had four!" Ice's happy face fell. "But… three were stillborn. She named the one that survived Life. Apparently he's clinging to life by the smallest whisker."

"Oh. That's… nice, I guess." Shining didn't look extremely happy. 'Then again,' Ice mused to herself, 'Shining Blade never liked kits. Wonder why…'

Shining looked at the nursery and she saw Spotted Scales, the Clan's healer, sitting by the entrance. He has his chin resting on his white chest, and he looked like he was fast asleep. In the center of the clearing, there were three leaf bundles. She assumed these were the dead kits. She felt bad for Morning Blaze when she heard three cats, Fire, Ice and Darkness, jerks sitting in the clearing, joking around about Morning Blaze.

"Now I guess we can officially call her _Mourning _Blaze!" The Darkness apprentice, Serpent, was laughing with Fury and Frost at the _really lame joke _he made. Apparently, Morning heard this too, and a wail erupted from the nursery. Shining frowned and padded over.

"You three!" she snapped. "Have some respect! Or I'll teach it to you the hard way!" Shining looked like her legs and tail was encased in shadows, blue eyes glowing. The three apprentices cowered before the angry Elemental.

"Yes, Shining Blade… we understand." They muttered. As of the Darkness second-in-commands, Shining was treated with respect. Shining nodded.

"Make sure that you do." She glowered at the three apprentices. They weren't even a quarter way through their training and they already were disrespectful to everyone. 'No wonder why they always do the dirty jobs. They need to be respectful.' She padded into the nursery. Spotted Scales woke up and opened his mouth to say something. Shining nodded as if to say, _I'm giving them a blessing for strength against misfortune_. Spotted nodded and allowed her to go inside.

The place was cool inside, but not uncomfortable. Morning Blaze was curled up around her kit, whispering softly to him. She looked up angrily when she saw Shining approach. Apparently, Shining was also known for _causing _misfortune, as well as trying to prevent it.

"Away from my kit, you evil Darkness… creature! You caused this to happen, and all of you will stay out on my sight!" Morning was practically spitting for Shining to stay away from her kit. The two were usually good friends, but since Dark and Light rarely ever get along with each other, there is bound to be conflict.

"Morning, there is always going to be a Darkness Elemental around. I wanted to give your kit a blessing against misfortune-" Shining tried to explain, but…

"Get out! Out! You Darkness Elementals have done enough!" Morning gathered her energy and blasted Shining Blade out of the nursery. From outside, it looked like a tendril of light threw Shining out of the nursery.

"Oww…" She muttered. She sat up and shook her head to be rid of the blurriness she felt. "Well, that didn't work…"

Ice ran over as fast as her short legs could carry her. Her eyes were wide as she asked, "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt!"

"You _think?_" Shining was not amused at Ice's obliviousness. She stood up, pausing before saying, "Air, we're going training."

A tan tom looked up from where he was eating a sparrow. "Aww…" Air whines. He and Shining went out to continue the former's training.

_**-S-**_

_**A/N: **__Okay! That's a wrap! This probably is the longest chapter I wrote, and I hope that out power doesn't go out. Again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!_

_Okay, the customs are weird, so lemme explain:_

_Kits/apprentices get a first part of a name like Mud._

_Warriors get a second part of a name, like Mud Beach._

_Leader gets 'Star' at the end of the name._

_Deputies get 'Blade' at the end of a name._


	3. Chapter One: The Eternals

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone, I'm Arodynamic157, and I'm here with another chapter of E&amp;E! Last time, we met Shining Blade, the deputy of the Darkness cats. Now we are going to meet some of the Eternals! Yay! Don't worry, the original Warriors will appear eventually._

_Responce les avis: __Quailfluff__:__Interesting story.  
So each element has a leader and a deputy?  
Are you going to do any in the point of view of EternalClan?_

_Yes, each Element has a leader and a deputy. Eternals have a similar system, but instead of Elements they have smaller groups or classes. Like the Tribe of Rushing Water. You have the healers, who have a leader and deputy (but no warriors) and healers __**cannot **__have mates and/or kits. There are also male and female healers (but females are more common); warriors have their own system of a leader and deputy (as well as battle leader), but no healers. They can have mates and/or kits; guards have a head guard and can have mates and/or kits; kits, apprentices, elders and queens blend in with the non-fighters, who have a senior warrior or able-bodied elder leading them. They either have a mate and/or kits and/or nursing, so they are unable to fight, or are too old for kits and/or fighting. The elders may still have a mate. The leader and deputy lead over the whole super-clan and the different leaders over the smaller groups go to the leader/deputy for any problems. All leaders and deputies can have mates, with an acceptation of the healer leader and deputy. It's a bit complicated to explain without blathering on for a whole page but I think explaining thoroughly through a whole page is better than saying 'this is this, that is that' without any detail. Oh, and by the way, Eternals can summon mythical beings. There is a special group of cats; the mages. They can have a mate, but not kits. Mage cats are special, and if a mage were to have kits, the kits usually die within a hour of birth. How mages are made, no one knows, but other mages are said to feel the coming of a new mage when kits are the age to become apprentices. (There will be a separate chapter later on, I promise. Or a separate story on the topic itself.)_

_._

_On with the chapter!_

_**-S-**_

There was an earth shaking _boom _and a deafening _crash _as the psychic warriors do their best to mend the crushed non-fighter den. _How it had gotten crushed?_ You may ask. That was an accident, my dear friends. One of the Earth apprentices from the Elementals had tried to move a stone from under toppling boulder, but her grip was not strong enough. Why she tried to move this stone? She felt that the boulder was going to topple over if she did not do anything about it. And so, said boulder (which was heavier than it looked) tumbled down the cliff it was resting upon when the small stone was shifted and crushed the roof when it landed. The Earth apprentice was so embarrassed, that she had to go back to camp with her mentor, and let the others tell the Eternal leader what they had came there for.

Among those that were fixing the afore-mentioned den was Foxblaze, a red-brown warrior with a white muzzle and underbelly, black ears and tail-tip and orange eyes. He had just gotten out of the non-fighter den a few days ago and already he was at the bottom of the warriors. He could never pay attention in battle meetings and was often picked last for any kind of patrol. He was too much like a hyper kit to be trusted with anything that higher up warriors could do easily.

Little did they know…

Foxblaze, even if he acted like a hyper kit, he always had tried his best with everything. He was fidgety, but that was because he had a different power than anybody else. Although he was psychic, he also was part Energy Elemental. Energy Elementals who were not trained became hyper and unable to be still. He had never known his family, and the Eternals who claimed to be his kin, he knew they weren't.

Now, mending the roof took the effort of all of the psychic warriors. Foxblaze pushed with all of his might, and somehow, instead of the familiar tug from his gut, this time it felt like his mind was stretching and pushing the stone together. But something apparently did not sit well with him, as something inside of him collapsed and he was thrown backwards from the stone.

"Oof!" he grunted, feeling a little woozy. His vision darkened for several heartbeats, until it returned back to normal. The lead healer ran over, a concerned expression painted on their maw.

"Are you okay?" The cat's name was Greenheron, a calico she-cat with her left eye being a deep emerald green with specks of gold, and the other being a bright sapphire blue. In a certain light, her blue eye turned silver. Her blue eye was completely blind after a sickness that killed her mother, and left her at its mercy. Her power was one that she could feel others' pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit dizzy," he replied.

"Okay."

He noticed that one of the leaders was looking strangely at him. _Huh? What's that about? _He thought. He watched as the other warriors finished the den roof as he was called to the leader's den by the warriors' leader.

"Come in." he heard the soft voice of Sunlightstar call him into the den.

The den was large and roomy; it had a stone roof with some holes in it. These holes had leafs in them, sending dappled sunlight into the den. There were ten nests in the stone den. They were mostly composed of moss, but some also had brambles, bracken and ferns. The ground was covered in moss as well, giving the den a soft floor. An earthy smell assaulted his nostrils, making him miss his occasional walks through the very large forest. He sighed, wishing he was a rouge and not a Eternal warrior.

"You called for me, Sunlightstar?" he asked, the fur on his back prickling nervously.

"Yes, I did." Sunlightstar was a yellow tom with sunset-red tabby stripes and restless blue eyes. "It's about your psychic ability."

"O-oh… d-did I do something wrong? I-I didn't m-mean to…" Foxblaze stammered, his head hanging and his eyes looking down at the mossy ground.

"Foxblaze, it isn't that. It's about your ability to use _mental energy _not _core energy_."

"W-what? What's that?" Foxblaze's head snapped up at the mention of mental energy. He had no idea what that was, and to him, it sounded even more dangerous than core energy, whatever that was.

"Please, sit down whilst I explain." Sunlightstar and Foxblaze both sat down. "Let's start with both types of energy. There is core energy and there is mental energy. Do you know the feeling when you use your core energy; the tug on your belly?"

"Y-yeah…"

"That is the feeling you get from using your core energy. Now, with mental energy, the most common sensation is one of your mind stretching to whatever purpose you need to use it for." _So __**that **__was what it was… _Foxblaze realized.

"Ah, so now you understand it a little better. Now, since the other warriors used core energy and you used mental energy, the two energies do not mix. That is what happened. The energy rebounded and you flew into another den. It must have been very powerful for you to be thrown back that far. But not as powerful as it going to kill you when you hit the wall." Sunlightstar looked at Foxblaze curiously and added, "Usually new warriors do not know this skill, and it takes a while to even charge up that much energy to send off a blast of that strength. But I suppose you are curious on the subject of mental energy, yes?"

Foxblaze nodded, and Sunlightstar started to explain the power of telekinesis, what it can and cannot do, and the different amounts of energy it takes up. When Sunlightstar dismissed Foxblaze, the red-brown warrior felt enlightened on what he always misses out on because the other warriors shun him for his attitude.

_**-S-**_

_**A/N: **__Okey dokey! That was a beast to finish! I made this chapter extra-long because I felt bad that I kept you guys waiting so long for an update. I think next chapter I'll do an explanation chapter because of all of these weird things that make it hard to keep up with._

_1,004 words without the notes and 1,493 with! I am so proud of myself!_

_Well, anywho, I'm GLaD (obligatory Portal reference) you stopped by and read and stuck around long enough to this other note! See you later!_

_-Aerodynamic157 Signing off-_


End file.
